Rocky DeSantos
Rocky DeSantos is a character from the TV series Power Rangers . He was introduced in the second season of Mighty Morphin Power Rangers and remained with the team throughout the rest of the second season, third season and the series Power Rangers: Zeo. He was played by Steve Cardenas. Biography Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Rocky originally came from the fictional city of Stone Canyon, but visited the (also fictional) city of Angel Grove together with Adam Park and Aisha Campbell to participate in the Team Ninja competition. Because of his martial arts skills, Rocky became the target of Lord Zedd. He, Adam and Aisha were abducted by Zedd, but saved by the Rangers. However, during the rescue, the three discovered the identity of the Rangers. Rocky eventually moved permanently to Angel Grove because he went to high school there. He was chosen by Jason Lee Scott as the new Red Ranger when Jason himself had to leave for a peace conference in Switzerland. Jason used the Sword of Light to transfer his powers to Rocky. At the start of the third season When Rocky and the other rangers lost their powers after Rito Revolto's attack on Angel Grove, Rocky met Ninjor gained new Ninja powers. This allowed him to teleport and perform other ninja tricks such as line of sight teleportation, phasing, multiplication, energy projection, hypnotic persuasion, and many other "ninja magic" powers. Rocky was one of the rangers who managed to keep the Zeo Crystal out of the hands of Master Vile. He helped shatter it and send it to other times. Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie When the Command Center was destroyed, the Rangers were forced to teleport to Phaedos in order to retrieve the Great Power with the last remaining power of the Command Center, to the dying Zordon's protests. Once there, Rocky and the other Rangers meet Dulcea, who once learning of their mentor Zordon's plight, helps them tap into the power of the Ninjetti, where Rocky learned that in him is an animal spirit waiting to be released - his being the Ape. As Ninjetti, he and the Rangers travel to the Monolith in order to retrieve the Great Power. Though waylaid by the Gatekeepers, Rocky and the others manage to access the Monolith, which also bore the Ape symbol among its many creature emblems. It's here where Rocky gained the power of the Ape Ninjazord. The zords return the Rangers' powers and Rocky finds himself clad in his ranger armor with the Ape's symbol emblazoned on his chest. He returned to Angel Grove with the other Rangers to battle Ivan Ooze and emerged victorious. With his Ninjetti power, he, along with the other Rangers managed to revive the dying Zordon, reconstruct his plasma tube and return the Command Center to a fully-functioning state. Mighty Morphin Alien Rangers When Master Vile turned back the time on earth with the Orb of Doom, Rocky turned into a child again. While the Aquitian Rangers protected the Earth, the Rangers had to retrieve the pieces of the zeo crystal. Rocky found his piece of crystal in an active volcano. Once there, Rocky climbed in and retrieved the Blue crystal, saving the village, and bringing the Zeo Crystal one step closer to completion. During this mission he also met a younger version of his grandfather, Pablo DeSantos. Bidding farewell to his grandfather and the village, Rocky was the first to return to the present with his crystal. Power Rangers: Zeo With the pieces of the Zeo Crystal, the Rangers managed to restore time on Earth. Around the same time, the Machine Empire] began its attack on the Earth. Rocky used his Zeo Crystal to become the Blue Zeo ranger. During Power Rangers: Zeo, Jason Lee Scott returned, now as the golden ranger. This didn't really go down well with Rocky as his teammates loved Jason and he felt he was being replaced by the Ranger he had previously replaced. Rocky even tried to defeat King Mondo alone to prove himself. In the end Jason and Rocky made up and even became good friends. Power Rangers: Turbo After the Machine Empire was defeated, and Rita Repulsa and Zedd also stopped their attacks, the Rangers participated in a fighting tournament to raise money for the Angel Grove youth center. During this tournament, however, Rocky made an unfortunate move and landed hard on his back, hospitalizing this. When the Rangers had to travel to the island of Murianthias to stop the space pirate Divatox, Rocky couldn't join them. He passed on his position to Justin Stewart (who accidentally discovered the Rangers' identities). Rocky appeared once more at the start of Power Rangers: Turbo. He was now largely healed and Justin even offered him to take back his shunting forces. Rocky, however, declined this offer because he thought his time as Ranger was definitely over. He also declares to Justin that his powers are in good hands. After attending the graduation ceremony of his classmates, Rocky opened his own dojo. Personality Rocky is like the class clown of the Rangers. Good natured, spirited, and likes to have fun. He may be low on the IQ points, but Rocky's martial arts prowess and stubbornness make him an excellent fighter and asset to the team. Rocky loved to have fun and enjoyed going to dances, carnivals, mystery parties, luaus, and hanging out at Ernie's. He was more than willing to join in a scavenger hunt, helping in clean-up projects, and even become a stuntman in a sci-fi movie. Rocky liked to challenge his brain as well. He attempted to teach a chemistry class, enjoyed computer science, and botany classes and going to museums and learning about other cultures. Rocky is a guy with a big appetite for life (and food) and keeps his energy going by staying active physically. He enjoys working on his karate, running with the guys, playing volleyball, football, snowboarding, even doing splits. Rocky also channelled his energy by becoming a lifeguard. Gallery Images Rocky DeSantos.png Rocky-MMPR-2.jpg RockyMMPR.png Rocky_MMPR_Suit.png Trivia *Rocky is one of the few Red Rangers who has not been a team leader. Tommy Oliver had already been assigned that task by the time he became the Red Ranger . Other red rangers were Aurico, Wesley Collins and, formally, Jack Landors who was only field leader. *Rocky is the only Ranger so far to give up his position on the team due to an injury. *Rocky was the only Red Ranger (counted up to and including Power Rangers: Wild Force) who did not participate in the Forever Red episode. *Rocky was one of the first Rangers to change designation, going from Red to Blue. **This would be followed with T.J. Johnson, who started as the second Red Turbo Ranger and then became the Blue Space Ranger. **This is to be reversed with Sky Tate going from SPD Blue to SPD Red and the same for Bridge Carson. **Like Rocky, his Ohranger counterpart Yuuji Mita also played a Red Ranger, through his actor being cast for Retsudo Shiba (Shinken Red I) in Samurai Sentai Shinkenger The Movie: The Fateful War. *Rocky is the first Red Ranger to not be a leader, followed by Aurico (MMAR) and Wes (Time Force). **Rocky is the only one of these three whose leader wasn't a female. *Rocky, along with Tommy, Billy, Adam, Kimberly, and Jason are the only Rangers to appear in more than 100 episodes. *Of the first three replacement Rangers, Rocky was the only one who fought with his predecessor. *Rocky is the second Blue Ranger to not join his team in the next season (Turbo). The first being Billy Cranston (Zeo) and the second being Justin Stewart (in Space). *If Rocky didn't injure his back, he would've stayed as the Blue Turbo Ranger. *Rocky is also the first Blue Ranger to serve as the team's second-in-command, followed by T. J. Johnson, Kai Chen, Chad Lee, Sky Tate, Flynn McAllister, Kevin, Preston Tien and Ravi Shaw. Navigation Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Power Rangers Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Ninjas Category:Leaders Category:Right-Hand Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Comic Relief Category:Damsels Category:Successors Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Movie Heroes Category:Theatrical Heroes Category:Keeper of Secret Identity Category:Pure Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Chaotic Good Category:Elementals Category:Brutes Category:Casanova Category:Teenagers Category:Envious Category:Optimists Category:Nurturer Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Protectors Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Genius Category:Hope Bringer Category:Pacifists Category:Superheroes